Disciple Skill Tree
Note: *Similar to Rufus, his active skills are also obtained in sequential order with the exception for the first three skills. *His skills have level requirements unlike Rufus'. *He also has a total of 160 SP like Arbiter's but each skill is worth 8 SP except for the Secret Doors and Sealed Skills. *The Sealed Skills are in no way connected to which Secret you could obtain. They are unlocked through missions as you reach the level requirement. Active Special Razor Air Kick SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 23 Info: A special that allows you to do a single jump kick. Special Hanuman SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 18 sec AP Consumed: 63 Info: A special that inflicts rapid consecutive kicks. Special Bamboo Swallows SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 96 Info: A special that has you swiftly weaving between the bamboo trees, inflicting damage on enemies that fall into the area of effect. Effect Flowing Double Kick Required Level: Lv 4 SP: 8 Requires: N/A Input: ' ↑' during a Combo attack (press Z for additional hits) Info: Swiftly come up behind an enemy in front of you during a combo attack (press Z to inflict additional damage). Effect Basic Combo: Additional Hits Required Level: Lv 8 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Flowing Double Kick Input: Z Z Z Z Z Info: Increases combo attack from 3 hits to 6 hits. Technique Enhanced Speed Required Level: Lv 12 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Basic Combo: Additional Hits Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: A special technique that increases dash speed for a set time. Effect Increased MP Recovery (Grade 1) Required Level: Lv 16 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Enhanced Speed Input: Auto Info: Increases the rate of MP recovery (increased MP recovery). Secrets (1st Door) Required Level: Lv 20 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Increased MP Recovery (Grade 1) Info: Opens the 1st Door of Secrets (learn how to increase stats). Technique Increased Defense Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 8 Requires: Secrets (1st Door) Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: A special technique that increases your defense for a set time. Effect Dash Attack: Additional Hits Required Level: Lv 28 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Increased Defense Input: Z Z Z after Dash Attack Info: Additional attacks are possible after a dash attack. Effect Reduced Cooldown Time When Counterattacked (Grade 1) Required Level: Lv 32 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Dash Attack: Additional Hits Input: Auto Info: Reduces the cooldown time of a skill if counterattacked (decreased cooldown time). Effect Coursing Steps Required Level: Lv 36 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Reduced Cooldown Time When Counterattacked (Grade 1) Input: ' ←' ' ←' during a Combo Attack (press Z for additional hits) Info: Do a backward evasion during a combo attack (hold down ' ←' to increase dashing distance, press Z to inflict additional damage). Secrets (2nd Door) Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Coursing Steps Info: Opens the 2nd Door of Secrets (learn Pressure Point Grade 1/Increased Enhancement Time/Decrease Special MP Consumption). Effect Jump Attack: Additional Hits Required Level: Lv 44 SP: 8 Requires: Secrets (2nd Door) Input: Z Z after Jump Attack Info: Additional hits possible after a jump attack. Effect Increased MP Recovery (Grade 2) Required Level: Lv 48 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Jump Attack: Additional Hits Input: Auto Info: Increases the rate of MP recovery (more effective than Lv 1). Effect Arrow Deflection Required Level: Lv 52 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased MP Recovery (Grade 2) Input: Press arrow keys while being hit by arrows Info: Return enemy fire by deflecting arrows back at them. Effect Evade While Down Required Level: Lv 56 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Arrow Deflection Input: ' ←' or ' →' while down Info: Rise up in your desired direction by hitting a shortcut command while you're down. Secrets (3rd Door) Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Evade While Down Info: Opens the 3rd Door of Secrets (learn Pressure Point Grade 2/Increased enhancement time/Increased Special Attack stat). Effect Reduced Cooldown Time (Grade 2) Required Level: Lv 64 SP: 8 Requires: Secrets (3rd Door) Input: Auto Info: Reduces the cooldown of a skill if counterattacked (more effective then Lv 1). Technique Increased Attack Required Level: Lv 68 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Reduced Cooldown Time (Grade 2) Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: A special technique that increases your attack for a set time. Technique Quiet Repose Required Level: Lv 72 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Increased Attack Cooldown: 40 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: You are immobilized for 2 seconds, but are invincible against enemy attacks and your MP recovers at a faster rate. Technique Flow Required Level: Lv 76 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Quiet Repose Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Hit Z while in a ready state to send an enemy's attack flowing away. Can also be used while under attack (excludes the use of Specials). Secrets (4th Door) Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Flow Info: Opens the 4th Door of Secrets (learn Pressure Point Grade 3/Added enhancement effect/Increased Special Attack stat). Secrets Effect Increased Stats Required Level: Lv 20 SP: 8 Requires: Secrets (1st Door) Info: Permanently increases Attack/Defense/Vitality stats (stats increase with each Secret Door opened). Pressure Point Technique Pressure Point (Grade 1) Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Stats, Secrets (2nd Door) Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Lowers an enemy's defense for a set period of time (applies to monsters as well). Technique Pressure Point (Grade 2) Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Pressure Point (Grade 1), Secrets (3rd Door) Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Lowers an enemy's defense for a set period of time and hinders MP recovery (reduces monsters' defense/attack stats). Technique Pressure Point (Grade 3) Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Pressure Point (Grade 2), Secrets (4th Door) Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Lowers an enemy's defense for a set period of time and hinders MP recovery while preventing the use of Specials(reduces monsters' defense/attack stats plus additional damage). Enhancement Effect Effect Enhancement: Increased Duration Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Stats, Secrets (2nd Door) Input: Auto Info: Increases the length of time an effect is enhanced. Effect Increased Enhancement Effect Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Enhancement: Increased Duration, Secrets (3rd Door) Input: Auto Info: Increases the effectiveness of an enhanced skill. Effect Increased Enhancement Effect Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Enhancement Effect, Secrets (4th Door) Input: Auto Info: Unleashes a hidden 3rd enhancement effect when 2 enhancement effects have already been activated. Specials Effect Reduced Special MP Consumption Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Stats, Secrets (2nd Door) Input: Auto Info: Reduces the amount of MP consumed for a Special. Effect Increased Special Attack Stat Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Reduced Special MP Consumtion, Secrets (3rd Door) Input: Auto Info: Increases a Special's attack stats. Effect Additional Special Attack Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Special Attack Stat, Secrets (4th Door) Input: Auto Info: Fulfill special conditions to unleash a hidden attack for Grade 1, 2, and 3 Specials. Sealed Effect Increased Stored MP Required Level: Lv 50 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Input: Auto Info: Increases MP by 1 bar (learning the skill will automatically apply a continuous effect). Technique Strengthened Body Required Level: Lv 70 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: A special technique that activates Hyper Armor for a set time (MP will not recover while Hyper Armor is activated). Special Eastern Rain Liquid Jade Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 45 sec AP Consumed: 130 Info: You can use the sealed Grade 4 Special. Category:Skill Trees